Somebody You and I (KIM JONGHYUN)
by shin.hh
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang datang dari detik akhir Jonghyun/ Stars, will i see what you see? When i leave my body – Jonghyun/ Whether you like it or you don't, sometimes we live alone. If we can find a little hope, we can make it on our own- Shinee Members/ TWO SONGS MIXED/SONGFIC/OS/KIM JONGHYUN/SHINEE


**SOMEBODY YOU and I (KIM JONGHYUN)**

 **Story Belongs To me**

 **.**

 **Two Songs Mixed In OneShoot**

 **.**

 **Songs :**

 **Somebody by Rhodes for Kim Jonghyun's POV**

 **You and I by Rhodes for Shinee members's POV**

 **..**

 **.**

Summary : Stars, will i see what you see? When i leave my body – Jonghyun/ Whether you like it or you don't, sometimes we live alone. If we can find a little hope, we can make it on our own- Shinee Members/ TWO SONGS MIXED/SONGFIC/OS/KIM JONGHYUN/SHINEE

.

 **Somebody You And I (Kim Jonghyun)**

 _I don't mind if you lie with me_

 _You're my friend_

 _I don't like to hide_

.

Onew menepuk bahu lesu itu yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya, merangkumnya dalam rangkulan. Kemudian menariknya untuk menjatuhkan tubuh masing-masing. Mereka membenturkan punggung mereka bersamaan ke ranjang Onew.

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak suka jika kau begini. Katakan jika ada sesuatu."

Jonghyun menatap Onew dengan pandangan kelelahan.

"Kupikir-pikir ini tidak mudah, selalu tidak mudah." Jonghyun menghembus nafas jengah dan lelah.

"Kita adalah public figure. Lihatlah, dunia mulai mengenal korea pop karena perjuangan kita. Kita tau bahwa ini memang tidak mudah tapi sejauh ini kita berhasil melangkah." Taemin menanggapi dari atas, ranjangnya yang berada di tingkat dua.

Jonghyun menatap ke bawah, menari dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kuingatkan, lebih baik bicara apapun seperti ini. Jangan sembunyikan apapun, aku tak suka itu." Onew memang leader yang sangat mengerti. Berusaha melengkapi membernya.

Dalam segala halnya, ketika pulang dari hingar-bingar fans dan sorotan lampu, panggung yang megah dan teriakan penggemarnya, ini lebih baik ketika pulang dan mendapati mereka yang juga sama-sama saling menguatkan, mengingatkan dan berbagi renyah ataupun keras kehidupan sebagai selebriti.

 _Think about all the finer things_

 _In our lives_

 _And how time can fly_

Mereka memanggil diri mereka SHAWOLS. Mereka menamakan diri mereka karena cinta dan rasa bangga. Mereka yang telah mengerti bagaimana perjuangan kami disini. Mereka yang datang, berteriak, tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama kami, membuka mata kami bahwa kami sangat dicintai. Menyadarkan masa keemasan telah kami miliki bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi mulai bulan depan kita sudah tidak tinggal di dorm lagi?" Jonghyun bertanya memastikan info yang dia curi dengar.

"Minho bilang iya, meskipun belum ada konfirmasi resmi pada kita. Tapi ini sudah pasti." Key merespon Jonghyun. Minho hanya mengangguk memberikan suara pada ucapan Key.

"Dengar, kita bisa saja tidak seatap lagi. Kau bisa di rumah orang tuamu, atau membeli apartemenmu sendiri. Tapi jangan lupa bagaimana kita. Siapa kita. Shinee adalah berlima yang menjadi satu. Berikan aku makian atau candaan lewat ponsel jika kalian akan tidur." Onew menyumpal semua mulut sampai tak ada yang bisa memberikan tanggapan atas ucapannya. Semua member merasa kesedihan mengenai hal itu.

Jonghyun mundur, mencari sandaran untuk punggungnya. Dia menengadah menatap langit-langit. Memejam mata dan ingin selalu dalam satu waktu saja. Waktu yang tak akan berubah. Menggenggamnya dalam satu rasa saja. Rasa bahagia yang tak terikat oleh kemauan orang lain.

 _It's late, though I'm lonely during night  
I wanna see somebody, somebody  
Shimmers in the blacks of my reflections  
I wanna see somebody_

Sekali lagi, dia harus bertemu dengan malam dalam depresi luar biasa. Dia berusaha bertahan, mempertahankan diri menghirup nafas dalam kesesakan dadanya yang terasa mencekik. Terapi yang dia jalani tak memberikan harapan sama sekali.

Membawa kakinya keluar apartemen, Jonghyun ingin menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang. Jonghyun ingin mendapatkan harapan itu. Udara baru yang menyejukkan, yang membawanya terbang bebas. Udara yang tak dipenuhi oleh tekanan. Jonghyun melihat sekitar dan masih terus berjalan.

Dia melihat supermarket tak jauh, orang berlalu lalang masuk dan keluar. Jonghyun mendekat, ingin merasakan menjadi bagian dari orang kebanyakan. Hidup yang normal, tersenyum seperti mereka, berbincang satu sama lain. Jonghyun berjalan, diam-diam dia mendekati kerumunan orang. Diam-diam dia ingin mendengar sapaan, diam-diam dia mengharapkan dianggap.

Begitu banyak orang namun dia tak menemukan arti sama sekali. Dia seakan tak terlihat. Dia merasa tak bermakna dalam namanya yang telah melambung di atas awan, dia merasa tak memiliki tempat di mata siapapun. Jonghyun ingin meledak, berteriak dan menjerit untuk menarik semua mata agar melihatnya, melihat sisi aslinya. Dia yang tidak hanya bisa membuat bahagia, tidak hidup untuk menghibur dan berkarya saja. Jonghyun yang rapuh, Jonghyun yang memar berdarah, Jonghyun yang lemah.

Jonghyun mendengar hiruk pikuk orang-orang, suara langkah kaki mereka, tawa mereka, obrolan mereka seperti putaran gasing yang membuat otaknya semakin pusing. Jonghyun melihat kehidupan berjalan namun dia berhenti di tempat yang sama. Dia dan segala depresinya. Dia dan kebuntuan. Dia dan keputusasaan. Dia dan rasa lelah, menyerah pada kehidupan.

 _I wanna take you higher, higher  
Than we could ever go  
Than you ever could've known_

Jonghyun dan musik. Mereka seperti sepasang merpati jatuh cinta setiap hari, satu sama lain. Tak pernah berhenti. Untuknya, musik adalah senyawa kehidupan. Menciptakan dan berkarya, bernyanyi dan bermain adalah benang merah yang dia bentangkan untuk penggemar yang mengenalnya, yang selalu menantinya dengan cinta dan setia. Dia tak pernah ingin mengecewakan, selayaknya dia memang mencintai musik. Melalui bait lirik dan melewati ritme musik, dia ingin menyentuh penggemarnya, menggandeng mereka dan membawanya terbang lebih tinggi. Lebih, dari apa yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, dari apa yang dia bisa berikan sebelumnya. Dari apa yang tak pernah penggemarnya bayangkan sebelumnya.

 _But I don't know who you are  
I don't know who you are  
I am not the same anymore  
Maybe I've gone too far_

Namun, dia tersesat. Berdiri di atas panggung yang megah seperti itu. INSPIRED adalah tema konser solonya kala itu. Menatap mereka yang seperti lautan gemerlap dengan suara debur ombak yang riuh. Menyaksikan teriakan sorak sorai manusia di tempat duduknya, di ribuan kursi yang mengelilingi pusat dia berdiri. Jonghyun melayang, dia mengambang antara kenyataan dan pikirannya.

Pandangan dia tak lagi sama, kabur dan kehilangan makna. Ribuan orang yang bernyanyi bersamanya, siapa mereka? Kenapa dia seakan tak pernah merasa bisa, tak benar-benar merasa cukup memberikan apapun selama ini. Mungkin dia terlalu berusaha, terlalu keras mencoba untuk memberikan semua dari apa yang dia bisa. Mungkin dia terlalu jauh mengartikan segalanya sendiri. Dia menjadi kehilangan arti dari semuanya, ketenaran, keuntungan, kemegahan, dan kehidupan.

 _Whether you like it or don't  
Sometimes we live alone  
If we can find a little hope  
We can make it on our own_

Minho datang. Di antara ribuan orang yang tak di kenal Jonghyun yang berteriak untuknya, Minho datang di tengah-tengah mereka, di konser INSPIRED Jonghyun. Itu adalah hal yang Jonghyun inginkan di antara banyak keinginan untuk melenyapkan rasa frustasi seperti benang kaset rusak di otaknya.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Hobbit." Minho menemuinya di belakang panggung, memberikan selamat dan rangkaian penyemangat. Tidak ada satupun member yang tidak tau mengenai kesulitan hati Jonghyun. Dan Minho memberikan kekuatannya yang juga telah menipis, menyalurkannya pada Jonghyun, merangkum tubuh Jonghyun dalam pelukan persahabatan.

Minho tak perlu membuat Jonghyun paham, mereka tau bahwa hidup terkadang dilalui sendiri, suka ataupun tidak, selama ada harapan meski itu kecil. Semua tak akan bisa sama, sejak mereka debut. Sampai mereka tak tinggal satu dorm dan dalam kehidupan sendiri-sendiri meski masih memiliki jadwal bersama grup. Harapanlah yang menjadi alasan hidup. Minho datang di malam konser sebagai salah satu dari harapan itu.

 _Stars, will I see what you see?  
When I leave my body, my body  
My head fell to look down at my hand  
I wanna be somebody_

Jonghyun pulang malam itu, ketika tak satupun orang memberikan sapaan. Tak satupun suara mampir menganggap keberadaannya berarti. Jonghyun menatap langit yang gelap, kerlip bintang begitu jauh namun terlihat seperti mata-mata yang menyaksikan segalanya.

"Bisakah aku juga bersama kalian? Melihat segalanya dari atas sana?" Jonghyun berucap lirih. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, seolah meraih salah satu bintang. Dan mengambilnya dalam genggaman, matanya turun melihat telapak tangannya yang kosong dari apapun. Pada dasarnya dia tak pernah menggenggam apapun, seperti terangnya bintang begitu juga gemerlap ketenaran dan keberhasilannya tak benar-benar ada dalam genggamannya.

Dia hanya ingin menjadi seseorang. Entah dalam arti apapun yang membuat dia merasa berarti, namun hingga segalanya dia miliki tak juga membuat dia paham apa arti menjadi seseorang. Jonghyun tidak menemukan jalan lagi, tak ada makna lagi. Tubuhnya pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, namun tubuh ini tak juga bertemu dengan kehidupan yang selayaknya hidup. Bagaimana jika dia memutuskan meninggalkan tubuh ini. Pandangannya gelap, hatinya mati rasa, otaknya seperti saraf tak berfungsi. Dia hanya ingin berhenti dan mengakhiri.

 _I don't mind if you cry with me  
You're my friend  
I know times can get hard_

"JONGHYUN!" Onew berteriak keras, hatinya rusak menyaksikan tubuh dingin Jonghyun yang tak bernyawa. Dia menangis dengan keras, merusak tenggorokannya sendiri. Meraung penuh kepedihan, sayatan di hatinya terdengar dari pilu tangisannya.

Jiwa Minho melayang, jantungnya tak akan bisa kuat menerima ini. Dia pingsan dalam sekali tatapan melihat tubuh Jonghyun terbujur tak lagi bernafas.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Seseorang bertanya. Key tak ingin menatap siapapun, dia juga tak ingin melihat Jonghyun. Key menggeleng, merapatkan bibirnya dalam upaya menahan tangisan agar tidak lepas begitu keras. Key tak sanggup, dia tidak bisa. Mana bisa dia merelakan matanya melihat pukulan keras ini. Key tidak dibekali kemampuan untuk merelakan Jonghyun, melihat tubuh yang bertahun-tahun bersamanya dalam suka-duka, berjuang bersamanya dalam segala upaya dan target harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku telah bilang, kita telah berjanji untuk menangis bersama. Kenapa sekarang kau membiarkan kami menangis sendirian? Kenapa kau membuat kami menangisimu?" Onew masih berteriak dalam tangisannya dan senggukan yang seolah-olah akan mengambil nyawanya. Onew tak menahan apapun, dia membiarkan tubuh kaku itu menyaksikan betapa remuk redam hati Onew, sebagai leader, dia sungguh paling menyesal.

 _Oh, is it still you and I forever?  
Is it still you and I forever?_

Lalu, mereka tersisa berempat, namun selamanya Shinee adalah lima. Dan kini bertiga berdiri disini, menatap foto Jonghyun di ruang pemakaman. Menangis sekali lagi. Seperti air mata mereka memang diciptakan untuk Jonghyun. Namun sebisa mungkin mereka kuat menyapa dan menyambut teman sesama artis, semanagement. Saling merangkul, menepuk pundak dan menguatkan.

Kim Jonghyun.

Memang tersisa nama saja. Namun dia meninggalkan kenangan, meninggalkan karyanya. Dia tetap tinggal disini, bersama Shinee, bersama Shawols selamanya dan sampai kapanpun. Meskipun musim silih berganti, jaman tak sama lagi, rambut memutih, usia menua, dan ingatan menumpul melemah tapi kematian tak akan pernah mengakhiri cinta.

 _But I need to find an easy way to give  
But I need to find an easy way to give in my heart  
Well I need to find an easy way to live, in my mind_

Dunia memberitakan. Tak satupun negara luput. Dunia mengetahui kepergian Kim Jonghyun, meninggalkan kisahnya. Detik-detik terakhir yang dia lalui, menyadarkan semua hati betapa penting arti hidup untuk seseorang. Jonghyun hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang selayaknya kebanyakan orang miliki. Merasa dianggap dan dihargai, diberikan ruang atas nama Jonghyun sebagai artis dan manusia biasa, yang ingin memberi terbaik dan juga ingin diterima sepenuh hati.

 _Come on you're close to me  
Come on so talk to me  
Come on lay with me_

Mereka menyaksikan pemakaman Jonghyun, Key menahan tangisannya. Onew yang tak jauh darinya peka akan keadaan, Onew menggenggam tangan Key. Pergerakan yang membuat Key semakin berat untuk menahan air mata, tangisannya pecah. Onew datang mendekat, memberikan bahunya untuk Key menangis dan memeluk Key. Minho yang tak jauh, telah sejak tadi menahan tangisan juga. Dia menguatkan hatinya dan matanya. Dia tahu bahwa Jonghyun tak akan senang melihat mereka bersedih seperti ini, Minho yakin Jonghyun ingin member Shinee bahagia. Minho akan mengingat bagaimana bahagia itu. Dan semua tak akan sama tanpa Jonghyun.

 _Come on you're close to me  
Come on so talk to me  
Come on get close to me_

"Kita satu grup bertahun-tahun, kita dekat. Seharusnya grup ini yang paling tau apa yang terjadi pada member, apa yang kalian rasakan, apa yang kalian pikirkan. Jangan membuatku memasang CCTV di apartemen dan rumah kalian masing-masing. Sekarang, sekecil apapun kalian harus mau repot untuk bicara pada kami. Jangan biarkan diri kalian kesepian, biarkan kami tau dan merasakan yang kalian rasakan. Mendekatlah ketika kita jauh, jangan menjauhakan diri kalian. Mendekatlah agar aku tidak kuatir dan menyesal seperti ini." Onew berujar, sekali lagi dia menekan hidungnya, menahan air mata. Hanya ada dia, Minho dan Key yang kedua membernya mengangguk dalam kesedihan. Mereka berpelukan, namun di tengah itu mereka merasakan kehangatan baru, sebuah pelukan lain dari Jonghyun di atas sana.

Kim Jonghyun, terima kasih untuk semua kenangan.

.

.

END

Tuhan, hatiku..aku nangis bikin ini. Silahkan dwnld dua lagu Rhodes itu (somebody & you and I), sorry kalau selera laguku old version,that s im. But yes lagu ini sukses buat aku terinspirasi bikin epep khusus utk Jonghyun + Shinee.

Surabaya,25 Dec 17  
Shin


End file.
